Gust of Wind
by IHKF
Summary: MY FIRST STATIC SHOCK FIC! Shanice contemplates her relationship with everyone's favorite hero after witnessing something.Virgil has no idea why Shanice won't tell him what's wrong.He won't give up until she does, that's for sure! ONE-SHOT!


**READ!!!!!!!!A/N!READ!!!!!!!!!!READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ!!!!!!!!!!!READ!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!IMPORTANT!PLEASEPLEASEREAD!**

Alright, so I don't know how many of you like Static/Shebang but I, for one, really love the couple! ^^ I'm also pretty sure this is the first Shanice/Virgil fanfic on this site so YIPEE!!!! I know most of you support Richie/Virgil from expirience...trust me. Before I got the guts to write this, I tried to find Shanice/Virgil stories in the romance section and all that came up was Richie/Virgil, HotStreak/Gear, and Daisy/Virgil which is the only one I don't really mind. I do'nt really care for any other couples and I apologize if you do like those couples. Anyways, DO NOT FLAME THIS! Please, just don't flame. And for those of you who ARE planning on flaming this: DEAR LOOSERS, TURN BACK! THIS IS A NO WAR ZONE LIKE THE ELEPHANT IN HALO 2! XD That's all! ^^ Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

Shanice Vale sat on the edge of the base roof, wind blowing by her. She sighed and looked down towards the dark street. It was late, but she didn't have to be home yet. The mask she wore that looked significantly like a bandana hung over her eyes. She could hear nothing but the sounds of cars, planes, her watch that beeped when it reached a new hour, and the occasional loud beating rap music. The girl shivered as a cold gust of air passed through her. It was a cold and chilly night and she would probably come down with a cold tomorrow if she stayed out here. Though what did she care? It's not like she would be missed at school or anything, and she wouldn't miss school or THEM, especially after what had happened two watch beeps ago.

_(Flashback)_

_Shanice, Richie, Daisy, and Virgil were hanging out in the park. It was a friendly teenage outing and they had only been out for twenty minutes, half an hour tops. Virgil was leaning against a tree that was by the bench, where Daisy and Shanice sat. "I'm going to get us some hot dogs," Richie had said. "Be right back!" The blonde had scurried off to the food stand a few minutes ago. Virgil was plucking dead leaves off of the tree for amusment while Daisy was trying to make conversation with the two of them. Shanice was kicking her legs in a boring manor and she was answering the girl's questions. "I'm going to get a drink of water." she remembered saying, getting up. Daisy and Virgil both nodded as she walked away._

_ Walking over to the drinking fountaine(sp?), Shanice remembered taking a tiny gulp of water. When she looked up, the sunset was waving in front of her eyes as if to say goodbye. Smiling, she removed her palms from the front of the quenching machine and moved them to the sides of it. The super girl was smiling a large and genuine smile at the scene. 'It's so beautiful...' Shanice recalled thinking. 'Maybe I could get Virgil to come here and see it with me?' She had chuckled at her own thought and leaned farther down, just above the lip piece. No, no he would never. Not alone, anyways. He would probably drag Richie and Daisy with him, too. After all, he probably found her to be quite the annoying friend. Shanice had been thinking about something for a while, and she had also known for a while, and that something was her relationship with Virgil. She knew she liked him...a lot, and she knew that she wanted to tell him...a lot. So, what was hlding her back? The answer was right there, he showed no interest in her. He never did._

_Sighing, Shanice had gottan up and was heading back. On her way, she giggled as she saw Richie standing in a line, looking around like he was confused. Shrugging, she decided to keep going. 'I wonder what Daisy's been asking Virgil sense I've been gone...' She had also been wondering if they were even talking! However, she heard voices when she was getting close, so she knew they were. The girl started to walk slowly, wanting to catch a piece of the conversation. "Daisy I, uh...I always wanted to tell you that very thing. I'm sorry. I would've told you sooner but I-" Virgil stopped talking for some reason. Raising an eyebrow, Shanice walked past the shrubs and trees that stood in her way._

_She gasped._

_(End Flashback)_

Why did she have to see it? Why couldn't she have just found out a diffrent way instead of seeing it with her own eyes?

Why did she have to see him kiss Daisy?

Daisy had obviously silenced him by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him down to her level because she was still clutching when she saw them. Virgil had his hands on her shoulders and he was kissing Daisy back, passion coming from both ends of the kiss. Chocking back a sob, she felt a warm tear run down the side of her face, wetting a streak down her 'mask'. The image was still burning like flames in her mind and she couldn't get it out, no matter how much water she used. Shanice reached her forarm up to her eyes and wiped away the tears that were threatning to come out. There was no doubt about it, she was an idiot. A stupid, blind, idiot. Of course Virgil preferred Daisy over her. What was she thinking? The only thing keeping Shanice from sobbing, she knew, was her pride.

But what pride did she have now?

None, and she knew it.

When she saw them together, she bolted off (A/N: no pun intended) and got dressed in her alter ego, Shebang. Then, she came here.

It was 8:00 at night and here she was, alone. She had to be honest, though. Why would he like her? She got on his nerves, they were competitive with eachother, she was too pushy for him, she just plain annoyed him, and then there's the new addition. He likes and/or loves Daisy. At this thought, she nearly broke her facade and started to whimper. Though she didn't. Instead, a door opened. "Shanice? Where'd you go?" Said girl gulped and bit her bottom lip. She should have known he would come here. After all, it was his and Richie's base before she showed up. When Shanice didn't answer, Virgil walked over and looked down at her. "Shanice? Gonna' answer me?" The teenage girl bit her lip a little more. She was almost certain her lip was bleeding now.

"What's up? Why are you ignoring me?" The super hero sat beside her, trying to make eye contact. Shanice could see from the corner of her eyes that he was dressed as his alter ego, too. Static. She looked away and mumbled an answer. "Sorry." Virgil was anything but content with that answer, though. "Hey, what's wrong?" She stayed silent. "You can tell me." Static reached over and set his hand on her shoulder. He felt her tense up at his touch as she felt a shock go through her body. Not the kind of shock Static used to fight, but the kind you get when the guy you really, really, _really _like touches you. From the short feeling, Shanice felt tears come to her eyes. After her quick tense change, he was more curious than ever now. "Shanice, what is wrong with-" As he turned her around, he saw the tears in her eyes. Static felt himself gasp and his eyes widen. "...you?" He finished his sentence in a tiny voice.

Shanice quickly turned away and started to wipe her eyes furiously. "I-I'm fine!"

"That look you have says diffrent." Her heart started to beat a little quicker. His voice wasn't demanding and curious as it was a few seconds ago, but it was soft and caring. She never heard him speak like that before. Let alone to _her_. Shanice said nothing. She just set her arms by her sides and folded her hands in her lap. "Shanice...you can tell me."

"No...I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

That was all Shanice said, and Static rose an eyebrow. "Because....?"

"Because..." Shebang paused. What was she supposed to tell him?

If she told him that it was him causing it, then he would get even more curious and start to nag at her about it until she told him which would lead to her confessing her feelings. If she kept telling him no, then he would continue pestering her about it in school until she told him what was wrong which would also lead to her telling him her fondness of him. Then, there was lying...

What lie could she use for this, though?

"Because I don't know why you care."

None, she concluded.

Static's eyes widened. "Are you saying you don't trust me?" His voice was hurt, she knew it. "No, I trust you I just...why do you care?" It wasn't a lie, it wasn't nessacarily going to lead to her telling him she liked him, and it wouldn't make him pester her. "Why wouldn't I?" He countered. She could feel him shift next to her. "I mean, we've been through a lot together." She smirked. "Yeah...I guess we have." The smirk then disapered. "But..."

"But what? Why won't you tell me?" She thought of the truth and blushed. "I-I don't know I just-" She stopped herself from saying anything else. She had no idea what _to _say. Her mind was blank. "You just what?"

He could see her blush and his face softened again. Waiting for her to say something else, he looked up at the moon. It was shining down on them, giving some type of light. He was so confused. Why did she leave so suddenly? Why wouldn't she tell him? Why did she tense up when he touched her? "...I just don't want to lose you." Static felt himself tense at her sudden words. His head shot towards her. "Lose me? How would you lose me?" Now it was Shanice's turn to shift. "I...the reason I can't tell you. If I tell you than I just know you'll avoid me." Static shook his head. "I won't avoid you." She didn't look at him, so he felt she needed a little more proof. Reaching over, he placed a gloved hand on her's. "I promise." He saw her blush get deeper and he pulled away. "I...I'm jealous of Daisy." He rose an eyebrow. Why would she be jealous of Daisy? "What the-why Daisy?" He saw her gulp and she finally made eye contact with him. "Because...she gets all the guys..." While she turned away, he heard her add: "Even the one I like."

For some reason, the word 'like' felt strange, maybe even foreign on her lips. She shifted uncomfortably again.

Static still didn't get it. Why would she be hesitant to tell him this? So what? She's jealous of Daisy. Most girls in the school are! Why would this be any diffrent? "Oh, really? And who's the guy you like?" Shebang felt like she was going to puke. Looks like that approach _did _result in telling him her feelings. Static sat there paitently awaiting an answer. The only sound heard was a strong current blowing by the two of them. Shanice looked down at the street below her and didn't look up. "You..." Static's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Just as Shebang's words fell out, her watch beeped, signaling it was now 9:00.

Shanice turned her head to see his reaction. What she saw she instantly thought was a look of horror. The girl stood up like a bolt of lightning. Turning on her heel, she ran across the roof and over onto the next one. Virgil shot up as well. "Wait! SHANICE!!!" Taking out his disk, he hopped on and flew after her. When he started to fly around, he couldn't see her. He growled under his breath and started to look around. "Shanice! SHANICE!" Flying around on the disk, he started to frantically search for her.

A few miles away, Shanice had ran as far as her legs could carry her as she fell to the ground. Her arms were her only support that was keeping her up. Fresh tears fell from her eyes and onto the concrete. She was sobbing now, really sobbing. She couldn't hold back her tears any more. He denied her, she had decided, just by that look in his eye. He loved Daisy. She knew it. Looking behind her, she could only see the empty streets of Dakota. _He didn't come after me... _She thought, totally unaware of what he really WAS doing. Biting her bottom lip tighter than before, she turned back to the ground. "See..." She whimpered silently to herself. "I told you you'd avoid me..."

"SHANICE!" Static shouted. He was worried. Where was she? Didn't she know that streets were dangerous at night? He growled and clenched his fists at the possiblities popping into his head. Taking his disk elsewhere, he decided to scan the grounds. Maybe she wanted to throw him off by doing that.

Shebang got up, her tear-stained mask clinging to her face. Seeing nobody else upon the streets, she took off the mask and wiped her cheeks that were wet from the salty mask. "I better get home..." She knew it was friday night and she wasn't expected home until 12:00 but she wanted to go home. The day's events were really starting to get to her. The female hero slowly started to walk down the sidewalk, purple cloth gripped tightly in hand. "Shanice!" That's what stopped her. The sound of his voice came rushing through her ears. Her mouth dropped slightly open and her eyes widened. The sound of his landing came as well. "Shanice..." His tone was soft, worried, and relived. He started to walk towards her and Shebang started to tense for the third or fourth time that night. She didn't move. Her mind was screaming for her to move, to run away, but she didn't. Her legs just stayed there, awaiting his approach. His footsteps stoped. Getting curious, Shanice waited for what he would do next.

"Shanice...you realize how much trouble could have came your way, right?" She didn't answer. She just stood there. His footsteps started up again and they sounded like they were getting closer. When Static turned, Shanice found herself face-to-face with him. "I'm sorry..." she replied, looking down at the floor. "Some bad things could have happened to you." She scoffed a little and turned away. "Why did you come after me?"

"Because you don't just let somebody run away from you when they just told you they liked you!"

"I don't like you, Static." He was taken aback at her reply. "...to add insult to injury **I'm in love with you**!" This took him back even more. "See? This is why I couldn't tell you! I knew you'd react this way! I just knew it!" Tears came once again and she reached her hands up to cover them. She was desperatly trying to wipe the tears away as the cold wind passed once more. The girl felt hands grab her wrists and she felt herself be pulled into a warm hug. Static stood there, hugging her tight. "Shanice...I don't know why you're so upset." This strung a bad cord in Shanice and she had half the mind the pull away and explain to him exactly why she was upset. But then this happened:

"I mean, it's not like I don't return your feelings!" Now this, ah this caused another string to be pulled and she pulled with watered eyes. "What do you mean?" Static smiled at her. Leaning down, he pulled her into a sweet kiss. Shanice's eyes widened as the response. As seconds passed, she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, taking in every moment she could.

Static pulled away, looking down straight into his teammate's eyes. "I love you." The tears that had fallen in a sad tone had then changed to a happy tone and Shanice jumped into his arms again, giving him another kiss as one last sheer gust of wind passed by the two of them.

* * *

**READ!!!!!!!!A/N!READ!!!!!!!!!!READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ!!!!!!!!!!!READ!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!IMPORTANT!PLEASEPLEASEREAD!**

Alright, alright! I know this story is terrible and it's not one of my better ones but it's my first Static Shock fic so you know what? I know, I know that both of them are majorly OOC (Out Of Charecter) but this came out diffrently in my head, okay?! I don't need to hear that she wouldn't of said this or he wouldn't of said that or he wouldn't of done this and she wouldn't of done that! I KNOW! I KNOW!!!! This is the other reason why I asked for there to be NO FLAMES! And please, if you're going to criticize, do it right. You COMPLIMENT the writer on something they did well then you criticize them lightly on a mistake they made and that process repeats. I DO NOT WANT REVIEWS LIKE THIS:

**Wow, this story sucked. None of this makes sense and the charecters are majorly OOC. You seriously need some help when writing this kind of stuff. I could literally invision myself in the story wacking myself with a mallet, and THAT'S NOT BECAUSE OF WHATEVER SKILLS YOU THINK YOU MAY HAVE! Jeez, writing is not you're thing. Get another hobby.**

BECAUSE MY REACTION TO THAT WOULD BE:

**Ummm, let's see how good your storys are! BTW, I explained all of that in the A/N in case you were too stupid to read the signs that were basically big red arrows pointing at the A/N! And yeah, writing IS my hobby! A hobby is something you enjoy, not something you're nessacarily GOOD at! And besides, I'm sure I have more writing skills than YOU!**

Or I may not even respond. So please, be smart with your reviews. PLEASE? Thank you!


End file.
